the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/25 September 2018
00:09-11 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 00:09-33 brb 00:10-01 o/ 00:10-39 Hi. 00:13-29 Where's Jorra? 00:14-48 Jorra had to go get a haircut, iirc. 00:15-37 Mess, slap him for me. 00:17-27 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:18-39 ~ Lazygaming has joined the chat ~ 00:18-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:18-50 YOU! 00:19-01 when I was coming here chrome gave me a privacy warning 00:19-23 Jorra! 00:19-32 I am here. 00:19-37 1. How was your haircut? 00:19-37 2. I want a word with you! 00:19-59 1. Fine, looks okay, ig. 00:19-59 2. Over what? 00:20-06 3. Welcome, TG. 00:20-13 3. Welcome, me. 00:20-18 1. Oh cool. 00:20-18 2. Staff-chat now. 00:20-37 Is this over the CCM shit 00:20-42 No. 00:20-45 It's something else. 00:20-47 And Discord isn't loading, so rip me. 00:20-53 Look, PM it to me! 00:20-55 It's over me. 00:22-20 TKF is sleepy. 00:22-20 Then again, when am I not? 00:22-31 ? 00:22-44 ? 00:22-45 Slap Jorra please, Mess. 00:22-47 Fuck you, MoH. 00:23-17 ... 00:23-20 Slap him again. 00:25-59 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:26-12 This ain't never gonna be the same after staff reviews 00:26-18 And that comin up soon you know 00:26-36 Not until January. 00:26-45 My fit has only happened a few days ago so my chances are slim. 00:26-45 That proposal ain't pass 00:26-53 I suppose so ninja 00:27-12 It did pass, Dippy. 00:27-14 *South 00:27-30 this ain't never gonna be the same 00:27-34 I like how Bissy told me "Good night!" over an hour ago on Skype, yet is still online. 00:27-55 Why does "bissy" sound a bit like "bitchy" somehow? That rood. :P 00:29-08 I still remember that first day we met. 00:29-11 "Huggles UwU". 00:29-19 Now she's actually a nice person, kind of sweet, lol. 00:30-02 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:30-17 I suppose Mira is creating a blog, interesting. 00:31-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:31-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:32-05 What 00:32-15 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:32-16 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 00:32-17 you live her dont ya 00:32-20 Nah, she just edited Help:Discussions. 00:32-24 Like a stepsister you know 00:32-45 I saw her uploading an image about hyperlinking in Discussions and figured a blog was coming. :P 00:32-46 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 00:33-05 Sure 00:33-59 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 00:34-01 o/ 00:34-07 Back earlier than expected. 00:34-12 WB. 00:35-00 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 00:35-26 ~ Lazygaming has left the chat ~ 00:35-29 ~ Lazygaming has joined the chat ~ 00:35-41 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 00:36-29 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/d/p/3287928419647650829 I salute this comrade. 00:36-48 Then comment! 00:37-08 Done. 00:37-22 omg 00:37-31 i apprecate his contribution cuz we need like new people you know 00:37-33 did we need a discussions post for that? 00:37-41 Sure. 00:37-47 Well, no but still. 00:37-55 Not in Announcements, however. 00:37-58 I will move it to general. 00:38-05 Too late. 00:38-07 I did it. 00:38-12 Sure. 00:38-14 Indeed discussions is free y'know 00:38-24 Its just another more formal special:chat 00:38-29 That's the kind of guy we want on our wiki. 00:38-32 cuz its for like discussin with people you know 00:39-24 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 00:39-28 WB. 00:39-51 Yeah Sure 00:40-02 two of my discord friends are suppose to be joining the wiki soon but idk when exactly 00:40-10 they already made their accounts 00:40-10 why you have friends 00:40-16 leave the friends 00:40-21 and they joinin when they autoconfirmed 00:40-22 no 00:40-22 ~ Downtown Freezy has joined the chat ~ 00:40-33 afternoon WEeGeE I 00:40-39 Ferry 00:40-41 You fuck 00:40-46 Do you have the cash money ready to pay them? :P 00:40-51 Freezy and Loud! o/ 00:40-56 >.> 00:40-57 Welcome, DTF. 00:40-57 i did nothing sir, why you tryin to attack cuz i did nothin 00:41-04 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:41-05 Oh, you didn't bribe them? @Mess 00:41-06 What's with the Bowsette profile picture 00:41-22 Hey Syde can you make your bot log? 00:41-22 k 00:41-23 Bowsette is good you know 00:41-23 Umm...hehe? *laughs nervously* 00:41-25 no I did not >.> 00:41-30 There. 00:41-32 Tanned bowsette and blonde are both good ya know 00:41-34 Thanks 00:42-00 Neither are good 00:42-02 Come on. I can't be the only one here who engages in good ol' fashioned corruption. XP 00:42-09 and you bribied them heaven cuz you said you would do /me bites you if they joined 00:42-16 You disgust me, Sergeant. 00:42-20 That's blackmail not bribery. 00:42-24 South wtf 00:42-36 and you bribied them heaven cuz you said you would do /me bites you if they joined 00:42-37 hm 00:42-49 and you bribied them heaven cuz you said you would do /me bites you if they joined 00:42-55 OK So I'm the only corrupt one here which is why I am not admin. XP 00:43-06 /me one hit kills Sergeant South "Kitten" Ferry 00:43-11 well Jack 00:43-27 Wth 00:43-29 ! 00:43-29 lol. 00:43-41 Well? 00:43-47 I got my server to have 250 members by saying I would give credits and pokemon to whoever invited the most users 00:44-10 And did you, MoH? 00:44-14 Ah ha. Brilliant! 00:44-18 You begged and bribed, indeed. 00:44-22 MoH, That is SO bad 00:44-34 You begged and borrowed and stole, 00:44-42 For the sight that was real... 00:44-48 You are learning my ways well, young grasshopper. 00:44-55 What am I doing? :P 00:44-59 lolol 00:45-13 It's from a song 00:45-17 Now I can't even remember which :P 00:45-30 Ah, come on, guys, I steal from the treasury all the time. 00:45-33 *covers mouth* 00:46-14 I beg and borrow and steal 00:46-14 At first sight and it's real 00:46-15 Oh yeah, 00:46-18 That was real 00:46-21 *the real thing 00:46-35 ~ Downtown Freezy has left the chat ~ 00:46-45 Sure. 00:46-48 lmao 00:47-14 /sendannouncement I beg and borrow and steal has joined The Demon's Light. 00:47-14 Never say lmao again 00:47-28 Y'all, 00:47-35 i will say it when i please 00:47-42 This hyperlinking thing in Discussion looks like it's going to be lame. -_- 00:47-45 Messenger of Heaven 00:47-45 bish as long as it dosen't violate TOU and FANDOM rules I can say whatever I want whenever I want 00:48-12 ... 00:48-19 lmao 00:48-21 lmao 00:48-24 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Discussions#Links 00:48-29 where was this said cuz that isn't good 00:48-39 cuz she need to follow the rules to keep her permissons and not be ban 00:49-05 oof 00:49-19 /sendannouncement Draco Malfoy has joined The Demon's Light. 00:49-48 Welcom-- 00:50-05 we got scammed with the hyperlinks 00:50-10 i thought it was gonna have bracket 00:50-35 We got scammed indeed. 00:50-44 I'd expect nothing less from FANDOM Staff though. 00:51-21 so much for goin to 2006 00:51-51 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 00:51-52 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 00:52-04 And who is Draco Malfoy? 00:52-05 FANDOM staff will come here and teach us a lesson 00:52-19 Oh from Harry Potter 00:52-33 /sendannouncement Merrystar has joined The Demon's Light. 00:52-41 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:52-57 s tdl is truly colonizing _____ wiki. 00:53-14 let it be known the blank is but a blank 00:53-16 inothin 00:53-19 /sendannouncement has joined The Demon's Light. 00:53-29 Ermahlord. 00:53-47 I actually started typing "Hi, Sannse" wtf 00:53-52 Oh shit. 00:53-53 I see they coming to fuck us up. 00:54-05 Wth 00:54-07 /sendannouncement has joined The Demon's Light. 00:54-08 /sendannouncements has joined The Demon's Light. 00:54-10 Why the fuck have staff come? It must be for something serious. 00:54-13 Where is Julliane Bescher? Bring him in 00:54-17 her 00:54-33 CS65, he is not here, sadly 00:54-37 /sendannouncement has joined The Demon's Light. 00:54-37 00:54-51 /sendannouncement has joined The Demon's Light. 00:54-53 BertH!!!!!!! 00:55-01 berth type a dude to say "Lets behave" 00:55-02 Wtf, y'all. 00:55-03 Stop! 00:55-07 lol 00:55-08 Not me 00:55-11 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:55-15 Not me 00:55-24 no u 00:55-24 This is like invasion. 00:55-44 ~ Foxybabygirl has joined the chat ~ 00:55-45 Why the fuck have staff come? It must be for something serious. 00:55-52 Welcome, Foxybabygirl. 00:55-58 Woah. 00:56-03 hi 00:56-06 Hey Foxybabygirl! o/ 00:56-08 Welcome, Foxybabygirl. 00:56-13 hey 00:56-20 o/ 00:56-20 00:56-24 sup young gal 00:56-25 wassup 00:56-56 nothin ho wbout you 00:56-57 >.? 00:57-00 >.>* 00:57-05 >.? 00:57-15 /me bites Loud 00:57-25 nom 00:57-44 Except I am not affected 00:58-07 Where is ***11*11? bring him in 00:58-36 Infinite blocked. 00:58-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:58-42 TKF, The Truh 00:58-44 Stop! 00:58-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:59-25 Huh??? 00:59-29 ~ Lazygaming has left the chat ~ 00:59-55 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 01:00-00 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 01:04-26 And chat suddenly died 01:04-28 So I'm heading out 01:04-29 \o 01:04-56 \o 01:05-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:05-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:05-13 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:05-16 bye 01:05-18 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:05-18 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:05-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:05-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:08-16 Nine users in chat and we're not saying a thing. 01:08-24 indeed tkf 01:08-39 It's better when we don't talk. :P 01:08-49 Don't talk to me, TG. ;( 01:09-13 TKF thinks he can get away with something SO bad 01:09-17 /me pokes jackie 01:09-47 Korra has bullied me big b all! day! long! 01:09-51 he makes me sad :,( 01:10-19 YOU make me sad. 01:10-22 I am legit sobbing. :C 01:10-31 /me sobs 01:10-36 /me SOBS 01:10-38 I have been sobbing all day long! 01:10-41 :C 01:10-47 SO am I. 01:10-53 Ouch! 01:10-55 WHY?! 01:11-06 Why did you poke me? :c 01:11-07 TKF and Akumi HATE each other ! 01:11-26 Yes, I hate her very much. :C 01:11-26 Never do that again, MoH 01:11-30 /me pokes Jackie again 01:11-35 ;( 01:11-43 /me keeps poking 01:11-49 ;( 01:11-55 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 01:11-55 we're heading to the bowling alley at 11PM to fite >:C 01:12-04 ^ 01:12-08 I will win. >:C 01:12-13 I assume TKF read the article? 01:12-13 Go Akumi! 01:12-15 Akumi help me abuse Jack 01:12-17 lol. 01:12-19 ;( 01:12-26 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 01:12-26 Jack Lives Matter. 01:12-35 When I get done, there won't even be a TG. 01:12-37 nope 01:12-40 bye 01:12-47 /me pokes Jack 01:12-52 TKF says that but know's he's gonna losee 01:13-02 Today a user asked me in PM how many staff members did we have 01:13-03 There's a murderer among us 01:13-04 now lady furude joined CCC 01:13-08 And we know exactly who it is 01:13-09 You're gonna lose. 01:13-14 and i said "3 crats 3 admins and one Jack" 01:13-17 ~ Foxybabygirl has left the chat ~ 01:13-27 TDL is currently like a festering wound!!!!! 01:13-48 8 budcrates, 8 admins, 8 content mods, 8 chat mods, 8 discussions mods, and 8 rollback 01:13-52 Loud can you not 01:14-17 That username is the most strange username on TDL 01:14-43 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:14-58 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:17-57 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:18-02 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:18-05 s ______ wiki is even better than moviebox, 01:18-14 We are close to _ wiki's 1 year anniversary ! 01:18-18 sIkr. 01:18-37 ? 01:18-47 ? 01:18-56 Y'all don't need to know. 01:19-08 Huan's wiki 01:19-23 The one Endercat made, I assume? 01:19-51 That wiki was odd af, ngl. 01:20-05 Then what is the wiki! 01:20-25 The Truth wiki!!!! 01:21-00 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8UrJBVGZlp8 My message to Mes. 01:21-41 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WBpE4uQvefs 01:23-09 /me smacks jack 01:23-14 :( 01:23-18 oooo i love this color 01:23-33 This is the way of TDL saying "love" 01:26-41 Halloween party 01:27-44 ^ 01:27-49 we could all dress up as riko 01:27-55 aka make all our pfps riko. 01:28-00 TRUE. 01:28-05 That is SO weeb-y 01:28-32 i will make an example right now! 01:28-33 We all watch Dragon Ball Z, One Piece, Death Note, Panty and Stocking and so much more!!!!! 01:30-03 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:30-13 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:30-18 I'm back 01:30-33 Welcome, Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy 01:31-23 /me sleeps 01:32-11 ahm ahm 01:32-44 ahm ahm 01:33-21 Look at CCC, TKF 01:33-27 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:35-31 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 01:35-33 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 01:35-46 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:35-46 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:35-46 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:35-46 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:35-46 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:35-57 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:35-58 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:36-02 Yee 01:36-03 Bobby 01:36-27 MoH has a purple username 01:36-31 *Steven walks over to Bob and wakes him up with a loud rifle shot sound effect on YouTube* 01:36-40 Oh?? 01:36-46 *Steven walks over to Bob and wakes him up with a loud rifle shot sound effect on YouTube* 01:36-58 Sadly, that pings me 01:37-03 *Steven walks over to Bob and wakes him up with a loud rifle shot sound effect on YouTube* 01:37-07 Sure, Spongey. 01:37-08 As "loud" is tthere 01:37-12 Stop this!!!! 01:37-26 Bobby 01:38-11 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:39-25 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:40-31 Loud is too loud for her own good. 01:40-46 very funny 01:40-52 MUCH too loud. 01:41-01 ahm ahm 01:41-10 I assume C.Syde65 has a crush on CandyCanMissy? 01:41-50 But there is no evidence/ 01:42-06 You just love MoH 01:42-10 How would there be a love triangle? 01:42-23 Syde, Jack, Korra, Hart, Steven and Q all are in love with CCM 01:42-28 As CCM LOVES _ 01:42-41 no u 01:42-44 Wtf 01:42-44 Was Jack kidnapped and forced to go on CCC?? 01:42-55 stereotypical, tkf 01:43-56 Ha ha. 01:44-31 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:44-31 No, I don't have a crush on anyone on Wikia. 01:44-43 Sure you don't. :) 01:44-57 :) 01:45-23 MCR has a squish 01:45-58 And just who is MCR? 01:46-29 MCR-The-Orange 01:47-00 is 01:47-00 i have no clue who this MCR is 01:47-07 Ah, I missed ya. I've been having problems with ***** all over FANDOM now. XD 01:47-34 You spy. 01:47-42 MoH loves JACK 01:47-47 Yeah, RC truly is spying. 01:47-49 Sure she does. 01:48-00 oh lord here Loud starts shipping me and Jack 01:48-02 Loud, you must kiss someone of your choice on this chat. 01:48-13 Don't you read your contract? 01:48-21 Sure 01:48-27 I will kiss myself 01:48-36 Right. 01:49-19 "Oh, Jackie!!!" MoH screamed in delight as she ran towards the dashing Australian. "MoH?" He said in his loud British accent. "Jackieee!!!!!!" MoH screamed again. "ahm ahm", Candy said, hiding in the background. 01:49-36 Enough pinging!!!! 01:49-49 "the dashing Australian" 01:50-10 Sure, this was written in the context of a romance story. 01:50-11 "Oh, Jackie!!!" MoH screamed in delight as she ran towards the dashing Australian. "MoH?" He said in his loud British accent. "Jackieee!!!!!!" MoH screamed again. "ahm ahm", Candy said, hiding in the background. This must be shown to CandyCan 01:50-16 Sure. 01:50-24 I'll email it to her. :P 01:50-41 What the fuk? 01:51-04 kora thinks you are dashing 01:51-12 I do not. 01:51-13 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 01:51-19 I did not know I was dahing. 01:51-25 Clearly said this was written in the context of a romance story! 01:51-27 *dashing 01:51-28 lol 01:51-43 Jorra, why are you trying to make Mess cheat on her boyfriend with me (of all people)? 01:51-54 That very horrible. 01:52-02 as if i would smh 01:52-15 And how did I attempt this? I never knew I was this powerful of a mastermind, kept it from even myself. 01:52-45 Because you keep trying to ship us. 01:52-59 lolol 01:53-30 Alright, I sent it. 01:53-51 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:54-03 Heh 01:54-12 Korra doesn't know his own strength, lol. 01:54-16 Also hey Steven! o/ 01:55-29 I suppose CS65 will join the next TDL VC and sing. 01:55-33 Night, Greg 01:55-39 Shit 01:55-42 Gtg, night 01:55-47 Farewell. 01:55-51 Night 01:55-52 And who tf is Greg? 01:56-00 Farewell 01:56-21 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:56-22 day 01:56-37 ahm ahm 01:57-13 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:57-38 Welcome, South Ferry. 01:58-20 kk 01:58-21 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:58-24 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:58-46 And what is the point of this image? 01:59-35 what image 01:59-47 Yours. 01:59-55 What about it 02:00-09 Said what is the point? 02:00-22 Bowsette 02:01-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:01-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:02-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:02-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:02-41 I assume C.Syde65 likes this girl. 02:03-09 What girl? 02:03-11 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:03-15 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:03-28 In South's avatar? 02:03-31 Not really. 02:03-32 The one in South's icon. 02:03-39 yeh this is dead 02:03-57 I assume Syde has a crush on a girl irl? :) 02:04-59 Jorra, you don't like it when people ship you yet you ship Syde? :p 02:05-15 No I don't have one, no. 02:05-33 Who did I ship him with? 02:05-33 Saying he likes a girl in an icon is not shipping! 02:05-40 Right. 02:06-24 In the words of CS65: 02:06-28 PM for Bobby. 02:07-19 I presume C.S plays harem dating simulators? 02:07-23 I bet he would love Nekopara 02:07-44 Ah, Nekopara. 02:08-10 I believe South Ferry played Nekopara. 02:08-25 Incorrect, but I have seen gameplayt. 02:08-27 gameplay 02:09-09 Ah, yes. 02:09-15 C.Syde65 and South Ferry like neko girls. 02:09-36 14:05:33 TheKorraFanatic: Who did I ship him with? 02:09-36 Saying he likes a girl in an icon is not shipping! 02:09-36 True. 02:10-04 Remember when Dippy loved Satania? 02:10-10 Good 2017 meme, she was. 02:10-27 I still love her! 02:10-41 Sure you do. 02:10-58 How is the body pillow? 02:11-16 Great! 02:11-49 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 02:11-54 Yep. 02:12-25 Erryday? 02:12-38 Ye/ 02:13-03 Oh my. 02:13-08 This is worst than I thought. 02:13-25 MoH uses it too, TKF 02:13-34 The same one? 02:13-35 Dear lod. 02:13-38 This is horrible. 02:13-39 *lord 02:14-26 I suspect Heaven probably owns a Diablok Lovers dakimakura 02:15-45 SF probably has a neko one, along with CS65. 02:17-04 And just what is a neko? 02:17-06 Propaganda 02:17-09 I do not know, Hartington. 02:17-16 Heaven claims to be one. 02:17-18 I published a new chapter of my Quotev book. 02:17-29 Q_____ still alive? 02:17-34 Leave Q*****. 02:17-36 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 02:17-38 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 02:17-44 It's just dead memes and edgy gals. 02:17-54 i want a _ body pillow 02:17-55 Does tkf know that MoH claims to be a neko? 02:17-57 So basically TDL? 02:18-03 ~ Lazygaming has joined the chat ~ 02:18-05 Good one, Dippy. 02:18-10 Perhaps one of the best ever. 02:18-15 Welcome, Lazygaming. 02:18-18 hi 02:18-43 I suppose Lg is returning to FANDOM. 02:18-48 My next chapter of my book was about me Grand Theft Autoing a giant somehow. 02:18-49 Oh... Lazygaming.. you came in at a weird tiem 02:18-58 That body pillow mention reminds me of the girl rolling back and forth on the floor with a pillow. 02:19-06 What we talkin about 02:19-12 I assume CS65 liked this girl? 02:19-16 You don't want to know, Lg 02:19-17 Huh 02:19-19 I assume it is time to change this disaster default icon 02:19-20 Kinda. 02:19-22 Yeah I do 02:19-25 Body pillows @Gaming 02:19-27 Sad, CS65. 02:19-28 Wait, CS65 02:19-32 Oh cool 02:19-34 You want a dakimakura, Heaven? 02:19-35 Just why are you like this? 02:19-35 That is disgusting 02:19-43 He is no different from you TKF. 02:19-50 How so? 02:19-52 Mess will probably be the first to read because she added the book to her library. :p 02:20-05 lol 02:20-08 I should probably write a Q___ bout a dude who makes a true God choice. 02:20-14 Do I PM every female user and try to hug them in my servers? :) 02:20-14 Nope, this is CS65. 02:20-23 Sure it is. 02:20-41 SF = player 02:20-48 Except once we tested CS65 02:20-54 What did the sisters ever do to you, SF? 02:20-58 He found NO girl we posted hot! 02:21-18 And who is "we"? 02:21-27 You 02:21-27 and 02:21-29 SBVTLH 02:21-36 When did we do this? 02:21-43 I assume "we" is a new way not to denote gender 02:22-11 Ah. 02:22-11 One of 172+ genders and 100+ orientations? :) 02:22-16 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 02:22-18 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 02:22-21 Or course :) 02:22-29 Welcome, people 02:22-41 I still dont know what gender I identify as 02:22-49 And just who is Loudhouse now? 02:22-53 Regina 02:23-14 I identify as male because I am male 02:23-24 I identify as male because I am male. 02:23-31 I myself identify as a female because i am female 02:23-54 Syde BOT identifies as a bot, which is one of 172+ genders. 02:23-58 ^ 02:24-10 I call myself Agender but im not sure 02:24-12 I identify as male because I am male. 02:24-12 02:24-25 Come, CS65. 02:24-28 Take a seat. :) 02:24-29 I am male (female on ROBLOX). 02:24-39 Slendy identifys as male because he is male 02:24-58 lol 02:25-31 Syde BOT is a f******** 02:26-02 Ah, female. 02:26-23 Why did you do it, C.Syde65? 02:26-27 Just couldn't help it? 02:26-30 Sadly, no 02:26-30 I have a thing for vampires >.> 02:26-38 What are you talking about? 02:26-40 I have a thing for vampires >.> 02:26-45 I have a thing for nonexistance 02:26-50 What you did. Come, take a seat, C.Syde65. :) 02:26-53 I see Fana- 02:26-53 Wtf 02:27-02 Why do you have a thing for vampires? 02:27-04 Because it's what I am. 02:27-05 I wonder, why did he do it? 02:27-06 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 02:27-20 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:27-21 There is this thing where people send fan fictions to people in prison 02:27-23 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:27-26 I see a Strawman was used earlier by TKF, 02:27-28 as expected. 02:27-29 It is quite an odd interest 02:27-31 u a silly bruh 02:27-32 because they are fucking hot 02:27-37 wait wh 02:27-41 like this vamp on the anime I'm watching oh lord 02:27-53 And what strawman? PM it to me? 02:27-53 Hmph! 02:27-59 Obvious, 100+ genders 02:27-59 I'm foodsexual 02:28-01 The gruesome act of --you all know what vampires do-- is hot? 02:28-13 MoH has this thing, I assume? 02:28-13 yes 02:28-17 : O 02:28-20 @Jack 02:28-28 What a delightful way to kill. :p 02:28-31 You meant what Tumblr says? SF 02:28-46 strawman, might as well say all reps hate ______ 02:28-50 What fairy tale should I rewrite next? 02:28-55 Well i see why you bribe users with /me bites you, Heaven 02:29-03 The three little pigs 02:29-04 Oh jackninja is jack 02:29-05 i'll see you when you dead in ectasy cuz that is dangerous 02:29-17 but instead of the big bad wolf goldilocks is there 02:29-24 Have you taken the seat yet, C.Syde65? :) 02:29-29 ^ 02:29-33 Why? 02:29-45 :) 02:29-47 Why are you here tonight, C.S? 02:29-52 No, that sounds like a story you should write given that is your idea. 02:30-02 Sure 02:30-12 Just write a modern day fairtale 02:30-13 Sadly, Syde BOT is NOT a female 02:30-20 fairytale* 02:30-21 Why did you do it, C.S? 02:30-21 Was it good? Just couldn't help yourself? 02:30-37 I was already sitting here to begin with. And I don't understand what you're on about. 02:30-41 Yeh, cs65 02:30-41 Syde BOT is something that complains about these female features 02:31-00 We all know what you did, CS65. :) 02:31-01 It is designed to be that 02:31-01 Syde BOT x SlendyBot? 02:31-05 But I just don't get it. Why her? 02:31-25 who? 02:31-38 You know. :) 02:31-44 We all know :) 02:31-47 Yeh 02:31-50 U a silly bruh 02:32-05 But I don't. 02:32-08 Very well then, TKF. 02:32-16 :) 02:32-25 dont swear plz 02:32-42 C.Syde65, himself, is ALSO a f******* 02:32-48 When your body dosent understand that there are 24 hours in a day 02:32-52 :O 02:32-53 CS is FL. 02:32-57 *CS is a FL 02:33-09 CS is a FalcoLombarid 02:33-17 FalcoLombardi* 02:33-18 *FN 02:33-34 FalcoLombardi99 02:33-46 https://twitter.com/peopleschoice/status/1044267141480890368 02:34-00 I'm gonna name the pigs. 02:34-10 Damn it, C.S! 02:34-14 Why?! 02:34-14 What did she do! 02:34-37 JackNinja5, hast you watched Jon Solo's new video about the three little pigs? 02:34-45 No. 02:34-50 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 02:34-57 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 02:35-06 I suggest you watch it now 02:35-24 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 02:35-26 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 02:35-30 C.S! :D 02:35-30 Jack! 02:35-37 name one of the pigs Marley ! 02:35-43 I already came up with names lol. 02:35-52 awwwww come on! 02:35-53 They are Smashed, Broken and Sunk. :P 02:35-55 CS65, This was definitely not the smartest idea of YOU 02:36-07 ^ 02:36-16 ^ 02:36-19 change broken to Marley 02:36-28 Korra gets this reference 02:36-32 It will come to light, CS65. 02:36-40 What you did, everything you did. :) 02:36-46 I'll change Broken's name to Marley but it will be unofficial and preferred by him. 02:36-47 Can you just explain what you're on about? 02:36-48 Stop tkf! 02:37-00 oki 02:37-08 Good one, C.S. :) 02:37-08 Can you just explain what you're on about? 02:37-08 02:37-10 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:37-17 This is America 02:37-22 Good one, S.F. :) 02:37-28 I'm serious. I haven't got a clue what you're talking about. What have I done? 02:37-41 Nothing! 02:37-46 Yet TKF attacks! 02:37-59 This is SO funny, C.S65, 02:38-11 Because YOU know what you did 02:38-16 C.Syde65 has done many things 02:38-18 You know exactly what you have been doing, C.S. 02:38-22 All those hugs, the PMs. :) 02:38-36 So? 02:38-37 Oh my god. That idea for the mother was so horrible. 02:38-47 He's a ** year old dude with no (redacted) that sits here and (censored), (censored), getting them to his server, and (censored) 02:38-47 02:38-48 So? :) 02:38-48 Huh??? 02:38-57 Also Loud. I don't know. PM me it if you aren't prepared to say it in main. 02:40-13 I assume Jack is watching Jon Solo's video? 02:40-17 No. 02:40-23 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 02:40-24 >:( 02:40-31 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 02:41-06 I assume CS65 is ignoring SF? 02:41-11 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 02:41-14 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 02:41-43 CS65, I have told you in PM about what you are doing just in case you forgot :) 02:42-22 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 02:43-12 Why do you do it CS65?! 02:43-19 ^ 02:43-22 What did he do? 02:43-30 you know 02:43-30 ") 02:43-31 I wonder, why did you do it? 02:43-32 :) 02:43-33 * :) 02:43-40 I wonder, why did you do it? 02:43-40 :) 02:43-45 Oh yeah. 02:43-49 Why, man, why?! 02:43-50 Can you just not resist? :) 02:44-07 Tell me, 02:44-07 Is practical pig actually Syde BOT? 02:44-18 Is practical pig actually Syde BOT? 02:44-36 Is practical pig actually Syde BOT? 02:44-55 Is practical pig actually Syde BOT? 02:44-55 02:45-04 Stop! 02:45-17 Poor poor c.s 02:45-57 Poor, poor C.S. 02:46-00 His love exposed. 02:46-18 should I change my wikia pfp to my discord? 02:46-35 No, because your Discord profile is disgraceful and a neko. 02:46-45 Though what am I saying? 02:46-45 So is your FANDOM profile picture. 02:46-45 this one is a neko? 02:46-54 lolol 02:46-54 Ah, 02:46-59 CS65 is in battle 02:47-00 We all know someone loves nekos too. :) 02:47-08 battling who, I wonder? 02:47-49 So? 02:48-35 doe ray me fa so la ti doe 02:48-57 I thought he was fighting Xeren. 02:49-22 People don't know how great you are. People don't know how smart you are. These are the smart people. These are the smart people. These are really the smart people. And they never like to say it, but I say it. And I'm a smart person. These are the smart. We have the smartest people. We have the smartest people. And they know it. Some say it, but they hate to say it. But we have the smartest people. 02:50-09 ¿de qué hablas, MoH? 02:50-10 It was DJT, as expected. 02:50-15 I'm not ignoring South. Also it's pointless to ask me why I did something if I have no idea what it is that you're asking me why I did. 02:50-28 We're just asking why you did it. :) 02:50-31 All those poor ___s. 02:50-33 ^ :) 02:50-54 tell me 02:50-58 what I said 02:50-59 I can't answer that question as I don't have a strong concept of what it is you're asking. 02:51-01 where is it from?! 02:51-17 I love how Syde is taking this shit super serious. 02:51-26 Like he's literally being hunted by the cops or something. 02:51-48 Answer me damnit! 02:52-04 "The sound of music - Do Re Mi - YouTube", MoH 02:52-19 -.- 02:52-23 you had to google it 02:52-48 Everyone watched that film, Heaven. 02:52-49 Lmfao. 02:52-54 Saw that MF in 4th grade 02:52-58 True. 02:53-07 True 02:53-10 he googled it and not everyone has South no one cares for the classics anymore 02:53-13 You are 16 going on 17 02:53-15 Lmfao. 02:53-15 its still one of my favorites 02:53-23 Dae wrong generation xD 02:53-23 Tell me, 02:53-30 I knew it was shit from the beginning. I knew that much. What I didn't know was why? 02:53-42 I knew it was shit from the beginning. I knew that much. What I didn't know was why? 02:53-45 ohhhh someone mad 02:53-53 I knew it was shit from the beginning. I knew that much. What I didn't know was why? 02:53-54 I knew it was shit from the beginning. I knew that much. What I didn't know was why? 02:54-00 I knew it was shit from the beginning. I knew that much. What I didn't know was why? 02:54-00 02:54-37 South no one cares for the classics anymore 02:54-47 Because a few RaNdOMers on Discord is everyone. :) 02:54-55 Stop! South Ferry NEVER did anything to you! 02:55-01 Damn it! 02:55-15 Damn it! 02:55-17 Damn it! 02:55-23 Damn it! 02:55-33 ok its official 02:55-41 sydebot needs to be yellow 02:55-54 we would have a complete rainbow on the sidebar if he was 02:56-05 sydebot need to be yellow 02:56-05 if he don't get yellow, WHO will 02:56-08 Why should Jorra be pinkish-orange? 02:56-12 Paint him blue. 02:56-12 sydebot need to be yellow 02:56-12 if he don't get yellow, WHO will\ 02:56-18 I assume MoH wants pride to be in chat? 02:56-23 South is blue 02:56-29 It is sunset orange, damn it 02:56-31 So? 02:56-37 So? 02:56-41 So? 02:56-42 So? 02:56-48 So? 02:56-48 02:57-10 This chat will be prideful under MoH's rule 02:57-24 This chat will be prideful under MoH's rule 02:57-27 the rainbow was around before that! 02:57-34 This some anarchy 02:57-58 obv 02:58-48 Those prideful peoples have claimed it as they own 02:59-27 /me runs through chat with a flag 02:59-53 ahm ahm 02:59-57 Let's check the email. 02:59-58 Welp now it is official! WT caused this@ 03:00-09 How do you know? 03:01-42 That said, this was ***'s copycat wiki that he created when he was blocked on (censored), entirely so he could continue playing games with (censored). ...... So in this case all you (as a group) had to do was ignore him and the wiki, the rights he gave, and the blocks he set... There was no need to (censored), and nothing he was actually harming with his behavior 03:03-22 Send the full thing in PM? 03:03-36 PM tkf 03:03-55 Just check on MBN! 03:04-50 Staff-chat. 03:05-48 the chat is more staff than not staff 03:06-00 thats for sure 03:06-13 It is like this everyday 03:06-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:06-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:06-46 I rememba 1 month ago there were 12 users on chat 03:06-47 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:06-55 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:07-31 Then it was an even amount of TDLCrew to non crew members I believe 03:09-18 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 03:10-00 wow 03:10-11 Yeah. 03:10-15 Something like that. 03:10-16 Send the full thing in PM? 03:10-19 Sadly. 03:10-29 CS65, I assume you are guilty currently? 03:10-38 No? 03:10-45 Yeah sure 03:11-39 C.Syde65, 03:11-47 We know what you did :) 03:12-02 Won't be long before Chris H. comes. :) 03:13-03 You are a secret agent for the CIA who was sent here to study and arrest a user here who is suspected of being a secret agent for the British assembly in the United Kingdom 03:13-04 jk 03:14-00 his cover blown thats why he silent 03:14-46 And just who is Chris H? 03:15-12 I assume Chris McFarlane's namesake? 03:15-47 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 03:15-55 Someone has a gun on the server. :P 03:16-05 Oh my, no 03:30-02 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 03:30-32 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:30-34 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:31-16 There's a murderer among us 03:32-08 Syde BOT 03:34-46 there's an animal in trouble 03:35-34 pracitcal pig 03:36-01 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/ZahidGroup 03:36-01 Why tf did they come just to post spam on my wall? 03:36-26 They bored tkf 03:37-13 Because this is what CCC users do, TKF 03:37-22 This IS America 03:38-19 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 03:39-51 That's funny. 03:40-03 The last time I checked, I was definitely in New Zealand. 03:41-40 Sure. 03:46-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:46-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:47-43 New Zealand is now America's 52nd state 03:48-16 Sad. 03:50-21 Nope. Never. 03:51-43 And Australia is also America's 51st state now 03:51-54 But now we need to rename the country 03:52-47 America will i invite /i Canada to be part of the US within the following weeks 03:53-34 Canada will invite America to become part of Canada. 03:53-39 Politely. 04:00-24 Welcome, Qstlijku. 04:00-35 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 04:00-39 o/ 04:00-53 Sure. 04:02-10 Haven't seen Robyn Grayson in a long time 04:02-22 Do you know if they're a friend of Dorumin? 04:02-50 They are. 04:03-00 Cheese, Doru, Robyn, and Sophie are all from SU wiki. 04:05-10 Oh I didn't know that all of them are 04:05-21 Indeed. 04:05-49 I see PS792 is destroying them all. 04:06-14 Can I watch? 04:06-53 How long have they been on? 04:07-22 About an hour. 04:07-35 Sure 04:07-37 Ah! 04:07-42 lol 04:07-43 And they're using swears now, classic. 04:07-48 And just who is PS792? 04:07-52 I'm watching. 04:08-16 Watching what, young Jack/ 04:08-17 ? 04:08-29 I found no swears. 04:09-04 23:07:28 You lazy bastard 04:09-18 He won't get banned. I know it. 04:09-23 s I did it 04:09-25 :P 04:09-29 and now I'm headin gout 04:09-30 *heading out 04:09-35 \o 04:09-38 Qstlijku truly did it. 04:09-42 Farewell. 04:09-46 o/ 04:09-46 04:10-06 Whoa. 04:10-11 They were actually warned about it. 04:10-21 Wait, piss and bastard are okay? 04:10-29 Nope! 04:10-39 I assume this is on CCC? 04:10-46 Yep! 04:11-02 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 04:11-49 -.- 04:12-24 (popcorn) 04:12-28 What the hell. 04:12-37 ? 04:12-50 I'm watching some comedy on a chat. 04:13-12 Yep. 04:13-16 The moderators and their friends. :) 04:13-22 Being as off-topic as can be. :) 04:13-28 Black badges were removed? That's racist! :P 04:13-41 Yeah, the subject is clearly off-topic. 04:16-38 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 04:17-04 Ah, shit, the comedy's dying. 04:17-28 CCC only for discussing FANDOM 04:18-52 CCC is putting me asleep i'm heading out 04:18-56 Except CCC is the weird part of FANDOM 04:19-01 Night. 04:19-17 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 04:19-25 heading out on CCC i'm staying here a while 04:19-29 O. 04:19-35 we need to rethink the color theme here 04:19-45 The color theme is just fine! 04:19-46 the grey hurts my eyes when i'm tired 04:19-46 Syde can you make your bot log? 04:19-50 And change it to purple?! 04:19-51 I wanna check them before I head out 04:20-51 \o 04:20-52 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 04:20-55 Farewell. 04:21-00 MoH, If I show you a grey wall, would that HURT your eyes?! 04:21-08 Not as much as CCC. 04:21-10 Farewell, Qstlijku 04:21-13 Badum-tss. 04:21-31 that is better 04:21-47 Huh?? 04:22-55 http://prntscr.com/kyceq0 04:23-32 Ouch. 04:23-51 how is it ouch? 04:23-59 my eyes feel cozy now 04:24-04 This is just like Kitty Squad 04:24-07 the color no longer hurts 04:24-13 exactly Loud 04:24-28 actually KS is a shade lighter 04:24-34 This does not suite TDL, MoH 04:24-41 TDL is about a demon 04:24-50 Kitty Squad is about cats 04:24-50 fine 04:25-12 However, everyone must get used to it 04:25-15 MoH, NO! 04:25-24 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 04:25-28 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:25-32 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:25-39 "because any resistance to the changes will be a TOU violation going against FANDOM" is not oppressive, what are you talking about? =] 04:25-47 TDL is about symbolism 04:26-07 it is about racism in America 04:26-54 http://prntscr.com/kycfj3 04:27-07 That is better. 04:27-28 >CCC is talking about FC, which will remove MediaWiki. 04:27-28 It's boring now so I'm back to never going to CCC again. 04:27-42 >Syde: As long as I can over-ride it with my personal CSS/JS, it iwll be fine. 04:27-45 *will 04:28-06 Either way. 04:28-23 Either way what? 04:28-32 Do you really think personal CSS/JS will replace MediaWiki? Lol. 04:28-46 Yeh 04:28-47 What is FC? 04:28-49 What do you mean? 04:28-50 :) 04:28-55 FANDOM Creator, Jack. 04:29-06 Jimmie Whales 04:29-11 https://fandom-labs.wikia.com/ 04:29-11 This ugly crap. 04:29-21 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:29-24 Jimmie Whales IS FANDOM creator 04:29-36 I am going to remove my eyes now. 04:29-37 It is quite beautiful 04:29-49 I have never seen anything so much more precious than this MASTERpiece 04:29-49 That was the best way I could tone what I was going to say down. 04:29-54 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:29-58 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:30-04 It will literally remove MediaWiki from the site. There isn't even custom JS/CSS included with it. 04:30-06 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:30-10 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:30-15 So "I will be fine with my CSS! :)" is wrong. 04:30-29 Now I am pissed. 04:30-36 Well it's something I'll cross when I come to it. 04:30-49 I'll BE cross when I come to it. 04:31-14 It's not something that I feel the need to be worried about as it is something to be worried about in the future. 04:31-15 And just where is Lavertus? 04:31-39 Ah, yes. 04:31-39 You should rush into the future blind, because it's just the future. :) 04:31-43 He LOVES Trump 04:32-04 Yeh 04:32-13 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:32-19 CS65 in the past says "it is only in the future" CS65 in the future says This is BAD! 04:32-27 Trump makin' America great again 04:33-05 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 04:33-06 I am already annoyed about the future. 04:33-07 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 04:33-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:33-40 And why is that, young Jack? 04:33-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:34-11 I'm not going to run into the future blind. I just don't think it's something that I need to trouble myself with it. 04:34-21 *yet 04:34-44 Also did you see my last PM, Korra? 04:34-44 That is running into the future blind, but you do you. No point discussing it. 04:34-47 that would kill Dev wiki and etc 04:34-52 When the future comes you will be unprepared 04:34-52 Yeah, I did. 04:35-59 It's not running into the future blind. I just don't think it's necessary to be troubled with it just yet. But I will trouble myself with it when I need to be. So there's no need to worry about it. 04:36-03 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 04:36-09 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 04:36-29 I think I smell a damn skunk 04:36-32 Then worry about worrying about it in the future! 04:36-38 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:37-32 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:38-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:38-24 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:38-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:39-14 Sadly, C.Syde65 will ignore all of this planning he has and will wake up to a changed FANDOM one day and go like "Fuck this! Fuck Sophie! (angry)". 04:39-26 I'm already going Fuck this! 04:39-43 That isn't true. We'll be told about it shortly before it happens. 04:39-44 Sure. 04:39-45 And I'm not gonna take it out on Sophie. 04:39-47 Sophie is quite strange 04:39-52 Wait WHAT 04:40-00 I may not like him but it's far from his doing. 04:40-21 Just what is so bad? 04:40-38 The fact that SPD went up the ladder quicker than CS65, Yes Indeed. 04:40-49 Roasted 04:41-43 The FANDOM Creator is the bad thing. 04:41-56 Indeed, it's shit. 04:42-40 Just why are you complaining about Jimmie Whales/ 04:42-42 ? 04:42-45 You don't seem to be attempting to make me less angry about this one, Jorra, I just noticed. :P 04:42-46 I'm not interested in being Vanguard or CC chat mod. 04:42-58 Yeh sure 04:44-16 No one said anything about Vanguard, C.Syde65 04:44-19 :) 04:44-26 :) 04:44-32 :) 04:44-49 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:44-56 >:( 04:45-40 C.Syde65 secretly wants to be Vanguard? :) 04:46-12 I have never wanted to be. 04:47-12 Why did you randomly mention being vanguard? :) 04:47-18 goodnight 04:47-21 Bye. 04:47-23 Night! o/ 04:47-25 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:47-29 I used to have aspirations for global rights. 04:47-35 Goodday 04:47-59 Farewell, Jackninja5 04:48-06 Day Syde! o/ 04:48-34 I'm not going. 04:49-26 Lets discuss the economics of Canada 04:51-03 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 04:51-16 Night. 04:51-31 Day 04:51-42 O/ 04:51-47 This is a fun game we're playing but I don't understand the rules 04:51-53 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:52-23 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:52-28 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:52-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:00-53 yeg 05:00-57 yeh* 05:00-59 this is dead 05:02-15 Lets discuss the cringe RP 05:02-35 Tell me, 05:02-49 Shalt anyone respond to it? 05:15-16 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 05:30-57 ~ Lazygaming has joined the chat ~ 05:34-53 ~ Lazygaming has left the chat ~ 05:38-26 yeh this is dead 05:38-56 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 05:56-07 ~ C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~